User blog:SketchNebula/Let's talk about this for once.
Before you continue, I want to warn that there might be some triggering subjects and offensive words in this. So let's talk about depression and suicide for once. I was inspired to do this by seeing a few of these already made and some people on the chat feeling all down and crappy about themselves; I want to put my input of this. I'm going to tell everyone a story about someone I knew near and dear to my heart: There was a young person who was just like any other human being. They had talents, they had flaws. They had intelligence, they had terrible subjects. They had good moments, they had bad times. However, they didn't see any of the good in them. They only saw what was bad. They thought that they were hideous, a horrible artist, awful at singing, stupid, assholish; They did not see the light at all. They used to go to school and tell people they wanted to hurt themselves. They were so closed to themselves and the open world that even if you said they were beautiful, they would not believe you. They would just turn and look the other way. They thought that they would never get someone they loved and that all their friends would leave them forever. They thought that the only way they could be themselves was on the internet to people they talked to a lot on a chatroom on MSPARP. However, they normally lied about a lot of things; a compulsive liar, so to speak. They used to hurt themselves in almost any kind of way because they thought they deserved it. They would go to almost anyone and tell them about how their life is "horrible" and they want to die—when in all reality: they had loving parents, a kickass brother, wonderful cousins, and loyal friends (even if they were just on the internet). Although it was a large group of people that hated them quite a lot. They let those people get to them. They let those people run how they lived. It wasn't the best time for them because they couldn't help but believe and/or agree whatever that group said about them. They believed that they were all the things these people said about them; a bitch, whore, slut, anything you can think of. Now, they're doing fine. They have their dark hours, but they still remember that they are a wonderful human being, no matter what someone says to them. They still know that they have loving and caring friends and family. They remember they have great talents. Here is some advice from this story; ''Go out and reach for what you want. If you want a friend, go find one. If you want to learn a language, go learn it. If you want to become an artist, then go practice. If you want to be a superhuman, be one. Life is too short to worry about your flaws, because in all honesty, in the end, they don't matter. The flaws in a person is what makes them stronger. It's what makes them the person they are today. So go on out there and face the world. Yes, you will have to see the bad, but we are all in this together. There is a such thing as anxiety, the person I stated earlier had it. They still have it. However, they go around it. They take it as a challenge. They take it as something they should try to work around. Because in their eyes, everything is magical. Everything has more than one way. You can go around options, seek the "other". Although, truly, we are all humans living on this earth.'' I know life seems hard. I've been there. Trust me. But you have to stay strong, even if this sounds cliché or overused. It's true. There are people out there who will accept you for who you are. They will be with you until the very end. So stop saying it will never happen and that you can't do something, because that's the biggest lie you've ever told. Category:Blog posts